1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting device, and especially relates to a supporting device for a tabular electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tablet computers are widely used. In a common use situation, a user needs one hand to hold a tablet computer and uses the other hand to perform touch operation on a touch screen of the tablet computer. Sometimes, the tablet computer maybe needs to be supported on a table. For example, the tablet computer needs to be connected with another electronic device or functions as a display; even just the user does not want to hold it by hand. For these cases, an independent supporting device or an input device combined with a supporting structure is usually used. The supporting structure of the above devices is mostly provided in form of a simple fixed frame structure or a movable frame structure having a single rotation axis. The fixed frame structure has only one structural status, so it occupies a relatively large space, which is inconvenient to storage. The movable frame structure can rotate to reduce an occupied space for convenience to storage, but the thickness of the movable frame structure is usually larger than the thickness of the tablet computer so that the movable frame structure can support the tablet computer stably. However, it is difficult to reduce the whole thickness of the movable frame structure or an input device combined with the movable frame structure even after folded, leading to obstruction to storing the above devices. In addition, the supporting structure usually supports a side edge of the tablet computer (especially a lower side edge). Because the tablet computer is quite heavy so that the above supporting device or input device combined with a supporting structure are weighted for an equilibrium so as to prevent the tablet from falling down. The weighting is executed usually by increasing the thickness of a base of the above supporting device or input device combined with a supporting structure so that a torque produced by the gravity force of the tablet computer can be balanced. However, the weighting also increases the weight and thickness of the above supporting device or input device combined with a supporting structure, leading to obstruction to reducing the volume for storage.